


Death From Above

by lufiia



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood, Crest Worms, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufiia/pseuds/lufiia
Summary: A week is an awfully long time to make me wait. Don't you think, Kirei?





	Death From Above

The worms swarmed inside him. Kariya felt like a man possessed. Heat surged through his body, sweat beading on his body. He was so hot, and so empty. The worms were eating at him from the inside out, spurred on by the lack of magical energy. It had been so long since he had replenished his mana.

He clawed at the sheets on the bed, burying his face in the pillow. The smell. It smelled like Kirei. His shampoo, cologne, body. The entire room smelled like him. It was faint now, Kirei had been away on Church business for over a week, but to Kariya his scent was potent, driving the worms inside him wild.

Where was Kirei? He was supposed to have been back last night. Something far away in Kariya’s mind reminded him that today was Sunday. It didn’t matter, he should have been here with him. He needed Kirei’s body on his, he needed his seed and magical energy inside him. The worms surged at the thought. All that magical energy going to waste when it could be coursing through Kariya instead.

Kirei never used his magic, and still he would only fuck him when asked. Why was he so selfish? Shouldn’t he be glad that Kariya was doing him a service by draining his magical energy? Something something about Kariya’s worms innate ability to absorb life energy as well. Kariya would never kill him on purpose. Maybe the worms would, he didn’t know, didn’t care really.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was nearly 1pm. Kirei should be done by now. Kirei should be here, balls deep in him with his large hands wrapped around his neck. Maybe he was in his study. That was so far away. He should be here instead.

Kariya managed to pull himself out of bed, his body feeling like a lead weight as he dragged himself out of the bedroom and into the hallway. He was in so much pain, his body was screaming. The things he did for Kirei!

The door to Kirei’s study was cracked open. _He was here._ Kariya was overjoyed, his suffering would soon be over. Thrill and lust sparked through his body, setting him ablaze.

“Kariya—” was all Kirei managed to say before Kariya attacked him, knocking both of them and the chair Kirei was sitting on behind his desk onto the floor. Kirei’s head cracked against the floorboards, and in his moment of confusion Kariya extracted the Black Keys from the inside of his cassock. Kirei kept full length ones on his person at all times now, how convenient for him. He slammed them down through Kirei’s hands, to keep him pinned. Just in case.

Kirei hissed in pain, regaining his senses. “What is the meaning of this, Matou?!”

“I need you,” Kariya rasped, straddling Kirei’s torso. He hadn’t noticed how dry his mouth was. Kirei’s magical energy thrummed under the skin beneath his hands. It should be in _him_ instead. “I’m suffering can’t you see? Isn’t that what you like? Is that why you left me for a week? To see me like this?”

“What are you—” Kirei started to say before Kariya cut him off.

“I’ve been so horny, Kirei. I’ve jerked off so many times, fucked myself raw with my fingers thinking about you. It didn’t help. I almost broke our agreement and went out to find someone but they wouldn’t compare to you. You’re what we want.”

That didn’t come out right. No matter. Kirei was furious, the anger in his eyes was turning Kariya on. Kirei never showed any emotion, this was something new. Exciting. Kariya wanted more.

Leaning forward, Kariya caught Kirei’s lips with his, resting his arms on either side of his head. Kirei refused to kiss back, and Kariya pulled and bit his bottom lip hard, drawing blood. Kirei’s lip split so easily now, Kariya having done this innumerable times over the 10 years they had known each other. And each time the taste and the hint of magical energy of his blood set everything in Kariya’s body alight. The worms swarmed.

Kirei opened his mouth then, letting Kariya assault him with his tongue. He probed Kirei’s mouth before sticking his tongue as far back into Kirei’s throat as far as he could go. The man had no gag reflex, and the thought of him ramming his dick down Kirei’s throat always sent a wave of heat through him. He had always wanted to try that, but the need to have cum pumped into him always overwhelmed his desire.

He would drink Kirei’s saliva if he could, the magical energy in it tasted so good. Having Kirei spit into his mouth or drool on him fulfilled some strange masochistic tendencies these worms had created in him.

Finally Kariya pulled away, admiring his work on Kirei’s mouth. Swollen lips smeared with blood and spit. The anger from before had faded from Kirei’s eyes, back to his indifferent blank stare. A thought crossed Kariya’s mind that he could fish out the remaining Black Keys, and make him bleed. He pushed it aside; that was a very Kirei thought. Perhaps he had been around him for too long.

Kariya slide down Kirei’s torso, seating himself on his legs and went to work unzipping his pants. Hefting out Kirei’s flaccid cock, Kariya went to work, licking the length of it, teasing the head with the tip of his tongue, coaxing it into hardness. Kirei’s musk clouded his already hazy mind. And when the first drop of pre-cum beaded on the head of his dick, Kariya nearly came from the taste and jolt of magical energy.

Awkwardly shifting out of his pants, Kariya positioned himself on his knees and speared himself on Kirei’s cock. He shuddered, breath stuttering as he came. Cum spattered across Kirei’s body, staining his clothes, and— if Kariya was lucid enough— he would’ve enjoyed seeing his cum tarnishing that golden cross that lay haphazardly on Kirei’s chest.

He started a brutal pace, slamming himself against Kirei. Anything to get Kirei to cum quick and hard inside him. He was going to wring the cum out of him, until the worms swimming in Kariya’s body were gorged on his energy. The thought made Kariya giddy with lust.

“Cum for me, Kirei. I need it so badly. I’ll die without it.”

And finally, when Kirei came, coating Kariya’s insides white, Kariya could have sworn he had ascended to heaven.

But he wasn’t satisfied.

He never was.

Kariya was an empty black hole, always lusting for more. Just like the Holy Grail that Kirei had transplanted in him a week before.

**Author's Note:**

> Some kinda AU where Kirei gets a piece of the Grail at the end of the 4th War and jams it in Kariya instead of Zouken doing that to Sakura or something? The ending snuck up on me too. 
> 
> Kirei should be used to getting mauled by the rabid worm man he keeps on the premises but here we are.


End file.
